


The enchanted train of love

by SweetAlphaChild



Series: Tobidei Week 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto, ロック・リーの青春フルパワー忍伝 | Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth | Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Day 3, Deidara loves his dumbass, Everyone loves Rock Lee, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Tobi loves his senpai, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2019, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: My name is Rock Lee and I'm a ninja from Konoha. Today I successfully completed a L rank mission and became the Frist Aikage. This is how I did it!





	The enchanted train of love

_'My name is Rock Lee and I'm a ninja from Konoha.'_

Rock Lee prepares for his next move, a blue stuffed dog in one hand and a green squeaky frog in the other. The bells jingle when he shakes them. Beside him, Tenten juggles five baby rattles at a time. One by one, she takes more out of her sleeve, until there's ten at a time in the air.

_'My motto is: Nothing is impossible. That's how I know that one day I'll be the strongest in my village, even though I can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu.'_

The baby in front of them has stopped crying a while ago. Now he laugh happy as he claps his hands. Lee and Tenten stop.

"Mission accomplished!" She exclaims, putting all the baby rattles back in her sleeve.

_'A few months ago, a good friend of mine gave his life to save us all.'_

"Thank you very much for your help! This is the only thing that manages to calm him down!" the baby's mother said.

Lee showed her a thumbs up along with his best smile.

"You're welcome! The mission of a ninja is to serve their village!" and with high spirits, they left the place to report to the Hokage. "Another BB rank mission completed!"

Tenten looks at the camera and whispers:

"A BB rank mission consists on calming down a crying baby," then she stretches and cracks her knuckles. "I wonder what the next mission will be."

_'And today, as nothing is impossible, I met him again.'_

"None, hm! Because you got a visit today!"

Both Lee and Tenten stop, too surprised to keep walking. They look at each other. The same thought rounds their minds.

"That voice is..." And when they turn around, they see him. A black robe with red clouds. Blue eyes, long blond hair and a small ponytail on top. "Mr. Artist!"

"The one and only! Aren't you glad to see me?"

Bursting into tears of happiness, they both run to Deidara and wrap their arms around his neck.

"Mr. Artist! You're alive! You're alive!"

Deidara is suffocating. His face changes to red, then to purple. Streams of tears soak his cloak.

"But I won't be in a minute if you hug me like that," he says in a strangled voice.

Both release him at the same time.

"Sorry!" Tenten says.

"We thought we wouldn't see you anymore!"

"It's been a terrible month," Deidara begins. "All the bones in my body were broken. I couldn't even move. And the mystic palm could only heal us a little. But I came back! Because I still have a lot of art to create in this world devoid of the slightest aesthetic sense! Hm!"

"What a motivating speech!" Tenten says.

Lee clenches his fists.

"Very well said, Mr. Artist!"

A second member of the Akatsuki approaches them.

"Uh... Is no one going to greet me?" The newcomer says, his face covered by a swirly orange mask.

"And who are you!?" Lee asks, pointing at him.

Startled, Tobi loses his balance and falls backwards.

"Don't be silly! He is Tobi! Deidara's partner! Don't you remember?" Tenten scolds him.

"Hmmm," Lee rubs his chin as he tries to remember. He tries with all his might, but ends up giving up. "I don't! But welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village anyway, Mr. Mask!"

The aforementioned sighs in disappointment.

"I suppose I'm not as charismatic or memorable as Senpai," he complains.

"But Deidara saved our lives and saved the entire village! He's a hero! Those things are never forgotten!" Tenten replies, her eyes watery again.

"Oh, stop crying! Look at the state of my cloak!"

Deidara takes it off. It is dripping with tears. He leaves it hanging from a tree branch to dry.

"I have an idea! Why don't we go to lunch and celebrate that Mr. Artist is here!? But first... I have something to do. I'll be back in a minute!"

Rock Lee runs to his house at maximum speed, arms hanging in the wind behind him, lifting a large dust cloud from the ground as he passes by. He sneaks through a window and removes the butsudan altar dedicated to Deidara with a photo of him, a bouquet of flowers and a candle. He blows the candle off and hides everything else before returning with the others as fast as he left.

"Fifty-eight seconds!" Tenten says, turning off the stopwatch as soon as she sees him appear.

"Brilliant brilliant. And now, let's regain some strength!"

Everyone goes to Ichiraku's and they eat until they are fed up, except Tobi who apparently isn't hungry. While Deidara tells the owner of the place and her daughter everything about his art, Tobi signals Lee and Tenten to follow him and takes them to an empty alley.

"You see... I have a problem and I don't know what to do," he begins to say, fiddling with his hands. "I was wondering if you could give me some advice."

Lee doesn't ask for more data. If someone is in trouble, he is there to help.

"Whatever it is, Mr. Mask, count on me! Lee never turns his back on a friend!"

Tenten is not so enthusiastic and just puts her hand under her chin.

"What is it about?"

"It's about Deidara-senpai. I... I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't stand this anymore! I'm in love with him and I don't know how to tell him!"

The revelation leaves Lee and Tenten in shock.

"Ah... Love is in the air," excited, Tenten clasps her hands together.

"That's wonderful, Mr. Mask! Being in love is a great source of motivation to work hard and improve!" Lee says.

"And what can I do? How do I tell him?” Tobi pleads.

"Very easy! You go to him, confess your love and tell him how much he means to you! And then you kiss him to show him you feelings are serious and your love authentic! Come on, let's go there!"

Lee grabs Tobi by the sleeve and drags him out of the alley, but before they can go further, Tenten grabs them by the collar of their shirts and pulls them back inside.

"It's a terrible plan, you brute! That's why we always have to get you out of trouble! What you need to do is find out first if Deidara feels the same!"

"Very good idea," Lee says. "Let me ask him."

He tries to go out again, but this time it's not Tenten who stops him, but Tobi.

"Don't Please! Don't ask him! What if he says no!?" He replies, his voice full of worry. "You see once... A long time ago I had a crush on a girl. And someone told me that my inner fires of youth had died out and that if I wanted to relight them, I had to go to her, ask her out and kiss her to show her that my feelings were serious and my love authentic. Guess what!? She dodged all my kisses, then she told me she had something important to do and left!"

In his head, Tobi imagined Deidara doing the same. He wouldn't be able to stand it.

"See Lee? That's why you have to do it subtly,” Tenten scolds him. "First Tobi has to win Deidara over! The rest will come on its own."

"That's it! I declare this difficult L rank mission officially inaugurated!" Lee chirps.

Tenten looks at the camera.

"A L rank mission consists on helping someone solve their love issues," she whispers.

The three of them huddle, to prevent others from hearing their secret plan.

"All right, my friends. What will be our first movement?" Lee asks.

"I have an idea," Tenten says. "They say there is an enchanted train that stops at Konoha station every Sunday at two in the afternoon. The last stop is a beautiful park on the outskirts of the Capital of Fire. And here comes the important thing, it is rumored that if you take that train with the person you love and spend the day in that park, both will be happy forever."

Tobi gasps.

"We have to do that!"

"We definitely have to do that! We will board that train this Sunday without fail!" Lee announces.

"What are we going to do this Sunday, hm?" Deidara looks out into the alley; their faces, and even Tobi's mask pale. "And what are you doing there? You missed my speech about art."

"You can tell us about that later, Mr. Artist!" Lee takes him by the shoulder and leads him back to Ichiraku's, which is now busier than before. They have already agreed on the plan, so there is nothing left to talk about. "We were planning a day trip to Capital City for next Sunday, to celebrate your return."

"We wanted to surprise you, but you caught us," Tenten says. "How does it sound?"

"I like the plan. We can go to a museum, hm. And while you were in that alley I made a few new friends," Deidara grabs Naruto by the shoulder and points at him with his free hand. "They can come too."

Lee, Tenten and Tobi panic.

"Count me in, dattebayo!"

"Count me in too!" Sakura says.

"And me," Sai looks out from behind Sakura.

"Someone has to keep an eye on Naruto. We don't want a Nine Tails on the loose," Yamato says.

They just put the plan in motion and it's already getting out of control. But Lee doesn't want to disappoint his friends either. He looks at Tenten, who just gives a shrug.

"We'll think of something else when we're there," he whispers.

Oh no, now Deidara is gonna pay attention to everyone else but him. This is what Tobi thinks while watching Naruto wave his hand to someone passing by.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Are you coming with us to Capital City on Sunday!?"

"Hmm..." The boy seemed to be thinking about it. They held their breath, wishing that he refused. "Nah..."

And the three of them sigh with relief.

"Come on... Konoha ninjas are so boring," Deidara complains.

"Okay then, I'm going," Shikamaru says.

"And bring Ino and Choji too!" Naruto adds.

Rock Lee, Tenten and Tobi walk away a few meters to deliberate.

"This L rank mission isn't going very well," Tobi says.

"Too many people... We aren't going to have privacy," Tenten sighs.

"It's hard," Rock Lee looks back at Deidara, He seems engaged in a lively conversation with the others. "But not impossible! Nothing is impossible! And next Sunday, all our dedication and effort will pay off!"

Lee holds out his hand palm down and Tenten places hers on top of Lee's. Finally, Tobi joins them, putting his gloved hand on top of the other two.

* * *

It's five to two on Sunday and the huge group of ninjas dressed in summer attire is getting on the train.

"I left Deidara and Tobi at the end of the queue. That way, we can find seats with more privacy depending on where others sit down," Tenten whispers.

Lee nods.

"Hey! Where are you going? To kill someone? You're going to kill someone am I right? Why didn't you tell me anything, you bastards!?"

Neither of them knows the newcomer, but it seems that Deidara and Tobi do.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hidan?" Deidara asks.

"I thought you were acting weird lately so I followed you."

"Don't tell me the boss sent you!" Tobi exclaims.

"Nah. I followed you because I felt like it, but it seems you're only going on an excursion with a bunch of schoolkids, what the fuck. And I thought you were hiding something cool. Well, since I'm here count me in for whatever you've planned."

Deidara grunts.

"All right, come with us. What is the worst that can happen, hm?"

"Everything!" Tobi squeals, panicking. "Hidan, you must get your ticket first!"

Hidan shows them a train ticket.

"Yes, I already bought it with the credit card I stole from Kakuzu. Now let me in, oh and I wanna sit next to Dei. I get bored if I don't pick on him."

Acting quickly, Lee and Tenten block his path, even though they don't have a plan yet.

"Hold on a second!" Then they went blank.

"What's up, brats?"

Staring contest lasts the couple of seconds it takes Shikamaru to interrupt them.

"This train has a story that everyone who gets in should know out of respect for our ancestors," he says. "I must tell you before you go in. It's a Konoha tradition."

And he gestures for Lee and Tenten to get Deidara and Tobi through a different door. They catch the message and move aside so Shikamaru can get off the train.

"Oh, a bit of blah blah blah. Come on, spit it out. I'm getting bored already and you didn't even start."

"This train was inaugurated to move shinobi squads quicker between Konoha and the capital of the Land of Fire where the feudal lord lives. One day, a kunoichi was entrusted with the mission of escorting him on his wedding day along with a group of twenty ninjas. Her beloved stayed in Konoha and they parted ways a day like today, a Sunday on the train that leaves at two o'clock. She promised to be back a week later, but that promise was broken when there was an assassination attempt and she had to protect the daimyo with her life."

Lee and Tenten listened to the story from inside the train.

"Hahaha! And what did the boyfriend do when he found out? Did he kill himself or what?"

"Yes. And their spirits meet on this very train every Sunday at two o'clock."

A second later the doors close and the train starts moving, leaving Shikamaru and Hidan outside. The latter turns to the doors and starts hitting them. Neither pf them can hear what he says, but they're grateful for that.

Hidan chases them down the platform, hitting the train with his scythe. Lee manages to make eye contact with Shikamaru who smiles before spinning around and walking away.

"We won't forget your sacrifice, my friend," he whispers, his voice sad.

"And how did Shikamaru know about our secret plan? Did you tell him?" Tenten asks.

"No, did you?"

She shakes her head.

"Nope. But we have to go to make sure Tobi and Deidara sit together."

They enter the coach and to their dismay, they notice that Naruto is occupying the seat next to Deidara. Lee's soul almost leaves his body, but he soon recovers, takes him by the arm and drags him to the other side of the coach.

"What are you doing, Bushy Brows!? We were talking about ramen, dattebayo!"

"Lee wants to tell you an ancient secret ramen recipe he learned from his grandma!" Tenten says, pushing them further, then she grabs Tobi who was sitting on his own and places him next to Deidara.

"Hello, senpai!"

"Tobi! Why don't you let me socialize a bit? When was the last time we went out to have fun?" Deidara protests.

Tenten approaches Tobi and whispers something in his ear. He nods.

"But I'm so tired senpai... I didn't sleep well last night. I'm going to take a nap on your shoulder."

Finally something goes well. Tenten looks at Lee and shows him a thumbs up. He returns the gesture, while he tells Naruto the ingredients of that made-up secret ramen recipe and his friend writes everything down.

* * *

"Do you see this lake here?" Tenten draws a red x on the park map. "We must bring them here and get them in a boat. Just the two of them."

"How about...? We take everyone to the go-kart circuit and keep them busy there while we take Mr. Artist and Mr. Mask to the boats," Lee draws a blue cross over the other place.

"Seems good to me. You take care of that, Lee."

The boy stands up.

"Leave it to me!" Lee rfolds the map and puts it in his pocket before running toward the group. He signals to Tobi to keep Deidara busy and breathes in. "Attention everyone, the go-kart race is about to start! Follow me!"

Deidara tries to follow the others, but Tenten blocks his path.

"There is no more room! Don't you prefer to go to the lake for a boat ride?"

"What you mean there no more room? I want to participate in the race and win, hm!" He crosses arms.

"Well... All the go-carts are taken so we'll have to come back a different day."

"But if we arrive before them... We can get in the karts before anyone else! Come on, Tobi, what are you waiting for?"

Deidara grabs Tobi's hand and and drags him to the circuit, running. Tenten chases them, but the chaos of people pouncing on the go-karts prevents her from reaching them. She goes back to Lee, sagging shoulders and head down.

"I tried, Lee! But it didn't work!" She cries.

Lee takes a pair of binoculars from his bag and places them in front of his eyes.

"Don't be discouraged by a losing battle. We'll keep an eye on them anyway."

Through the binoculars, Lee sees the beginning of the race. Deidara driving like a madman, trying to overtake Sakura's kart, who looks at him furious as she steps on the gas. Tobi is clinging to Deidara, tears escaping from the only hole in his mask every time the car takes a curve.

"Mr. Artist is taking it seriously! That's the spirit! Come on, Mr. Artist! You can do it!"

Tenten steals his binoculars.

"Oh, Tobi is hugging him. That's a good idea. We can complete this mission!"

She and Lee high five.

After the race, Tobi's legs can't stop shaking and he has to hold on to Deidara to avoid ending up on the floor.

"Senpai, next time I drive."

"Why? Do you wanna come last?"

"Well, it's not as if we won this time," the comment annoys Deidara and it annoys him even more to see Sakura pass by holding the trophy. He tries to push Tobi off him, but his partner clings tighter to his clothes. "Senpai don't be mean, let me rest for a little while! It's your fault for driving like that!"

Deidara ends up sitting on the grass, watching the others organize a football game.

"Let's rest for a while, since you're a softie, but then we have to join the game. I didn't come here to sit down, hm."

Nerves and excitement for sitting so close to his senpai make Tobi's mask blush a little. Lee's head comes out of a nearby bush to whisper something in his ear.

"Hold his hand," he says.

Tobi moves his gloved hand a bit towards Deidara's. His partner hasn't noticed yet and fear settles in his stomach. But he keeps moving forward, little by little. When he is about to touch it, the mouth in the palm of his hand opens and bites a finger. Obito is so happy that he doesn't even try to shake it off. It will be worth losing that finger. Deidara finally notices and stares at their hands, but doesn't move away. Without releasing it, the tongue comes out and licks the sensitive fingertip.

His mask's blush increases. His senpai is allowing that to happen, Obito doesn't know the reason yet but he feels he must say something. He can't take it anymore.

"Senpai..."

"Watch out!"

Naruto's voice makes him turn his neck. Obito sees a football go straight to him. It hits his mask and throws him backwards.

Deidara stands up.

"Hey! The only one who can try to kill Tobi here is me, hm!"

Frightened, Lee and Tenten run to him. Everyone has stopped playing and they watch the scene.

"Mr. Mask!" Are you okay!?" Lee says.

A vertical crack runs through the orange mask. Soon it branches off and breaks into several pieces, exposing Tobi's face. Deidara's eyes widen.

"Tobi!"

He shakes he a little, carefully studying his features and wrinkles in the right side of his face. He touches them for a brief second and he soon wants to carry on. But Tobi opens his only eye and he has to stop.

"Senpai... I think this is my end," he coughs a little.

"What are you talking about, you idiot!? Did the hit make you dumber, hm!"

Lee's eyes are full of tears.

"Don't say that, Mr. Mask! You're going to live!"

"I'm going to die," his shaky hand caresses Deidara's cheek. "But my love for you will never die, senpai."

Obito closes his eye and his arm falls back to the ground.

"Tobi," Deidara sounds irritated. "Your mask has broken."

And as soon as he hears those words, he sits up again.

"My mask!" Feeling anxious, Obito takes his hands to his face. His mask isn't there.

He looks at the ground and sees all the orange fragments scattered on the grass. He jumps to his feet and runs away. Deidara pursues him, following him closely until he manages to cut his way behind some trees. He looks at him, asking for explanations.

"I wanted to see your reaction," he says at last.

"That was some bad acting. Did you really think I was going to buy it?"

Obito doesn't know what to answer. He wants to tell him that not everything has been an act, but he doesn't say anything. It was stupid to think he was ready for that.

"You're right, it was awful. I couldn't even make you laugh."

Deidara is starting beginning to consider whether he's really morosexual or something. He has to, that would explain why he's attracted so much to that...

"Massive idiot!" He exclaims a second before gripping him tight by his cloak and with a tug, stamping his lips on Tobi's.

And while he finally learns what a kiss is, Obito forgets about his broken mask.

* * *

"Tenten! Pass me the binoculars now!" Lee begs her.

"No," she says as she looks at them. "Peeping isn't nice."

"But you..."

"I just make sure we have successfully completed the mission," she replies.

"I knew Mr. Mask could do it. So... We have successfully completed our first L rank mission!"

Tenten takes the binoculars off her eyes.

"Yes! A hooray for us!"

"From now on, I declare myself the First Aikage of love and hard work!"

Lee wears now a Kage cloak and a white and pink hat with a heart in the middle.

"Everyone greet the First Aikage!" Tenten says, throwing confetti.

When they look back at Tobi and Deidara, they are no longer there.

"I know everything will be fine," the new Aikage says, smiling fondly. "Mr. Artist, Mr. No-mask, someday we will meet again."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY IN KONOHA...

With a weirded out expression, Naruto places the slices of kiwi on the ramen broth, then the cherries, and then the soft boiled egg split in two.

"This Bushy Brows ramen recipe is weird, dattebayo," still unsure, he pokes the crab meat in the broth with the chopsticks. "But I'll never say no to a bowl of ramen, no matter how weird it might be! Time to dig in!"

Naruto plunges the chopsticks into the broth and brings the first bite to his mouth. He sips loudly, noticing the sweetness of the fruit mingling with the savory meat and broth. Delicious.

Bushy Brows Secret Ramen has just won an expert's approval.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I like to write crazy stuff like this. I don't even remember how I had this idea but hey :D We need more Naruto SD episodes, and we need more Tobidei in them.  
Happy Tobidei week!


End file.
